


Fanfiction Advice (All Writers Welcome)

by Amber96Anime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Author wants to help you out | So if it helps - Great! | If not - Shame., Don't Like Don't Read, Fanfiction Advice, From one author to another, Gen, Help, Hopefully I give good advice, I Tried, Offering some advice, Personal Opnions, Writing, Writing Advice, writing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Need Advice? I can give some.Please be aware, that this is simply my take on the subject, (my own personal opinions) | It doesn't matter if I'm right or wrong on the matter, nor does it matter if everyone agrees with me or not. You be the judge of whether or not my words are helpful to you, in any way at all. | This is from my point of view, from the many years of both reading and writing stories.If it helps, then, I'm glad I could be of service! (^-^)If not, then, feel free to find one of the other stories out there, that hands out advice on the subject.[Ironically this is a Non-Fiction story to help Authors who are writing Fan-Fiction. Lmao]





	1. Welcome

 

**Hello Fellow Aspiring Writers.**

You want advice right?   
Of course you do, or you wouldn't be here.  
Cause then, it'd be awkward.  
And Nobody Wants that.

First off, let me just say that: Since there are many different stories out there, that tell you "What to do" and "What not to do" with your stories, some of the things I might say may just sound like what someone else has already said. 

Now, I'm no copycat, but during my own discoveries and experience with Fanfictions of all kinds; you tend to learn from other's mistakes, pick up some cool ideas and create your own ideas that better your own stories.

 **Understood?**  
If yes - Please Continue.  
If not - Please Leave. 

Secondly, I will try not to say, 'Don't do this' or 'Don't do that' unless you specifically ask me to. Because nobody really likes it when people do that. Especially when its not being constructive. 

 

**[Start Here]**

 

 **{Lesson 1}**  Be Original.

Difficult? Yes.   
Reasonable? Probably not.  
Doable? Believe It.

I understand fully, that whenever you come up with an idea you think is original, someone else has already written about it.

It's nothing to freak out over or worry about. Add your own edge, style, twist and whatever else the hell you want and make it your own; then it'll be a true original. In my personal opinion.

 

 **{Lesson**   **2}**  Trust yourself.

Be Confident in what you have to say, because I can guarantee, "No one else can speak the words on your lips" - And yes, those are lyrics from a song, but that doesn't make them any less true. Does it?

**_[I love this song]_ **

Have a little faith. 

Do your own thing.   
Most importantly, have some fun for heaven's sake!

I know for a fact that  **NOBODY**  wants to work on something they don't consider even a little bit fun - _I'm usually like that, so I understand it_  - The problem with most people, is that they are  **WAY**  too concerned about what others think of their work. 

There is a quote that I live by when it comes to writing. " _Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self_ " - _Cyril Connolly_.

**_[Inspirational Right?]_ **

Now, of course you  **WANT**  people to be interested in your stories and read them, maybe recommend it and whatever. Who here has ever written a story and  **NOT**  wanted it to be instantly popular?  _No author that I've ever known_. 

Only, as I've mentioned, most people are too concerned about what people are going to think or say about their stories. It's usually that fear that eats away at your soul and makes you think you're not good enough. Which is totally not true - People are just idiots - Cause really, what's the point of doing anything if you let others get to you?

**They are not worth it.**

Just remember this: No matter what anyone else has to say about it, as long as you yourself, are perfectly happy and satisfied with what you've accomplished. Then that'll be all that matters in the end.

On another note. If you are anything like me -  _God Help You_  - Then you may feel like the story is quite literally tormenting you. Leading to frustrated anger, then boredom, then disinterest.

 **Nobody wants that either right?  
** **_Exactly.  
_ ** _See my point?_

 **If not, then this was all for naught.**  
[Excuse my Old English]

 

 **{Lesson 3}** Accept what is.

In the end, everyone has their own preferences.   
You can  **NEVER**  make  **EVERYONE**  like it. 

That's just life, ya'know. 

It's understandable that you'd want to make all your readers happy but that's just not possible. Be realistic. Please, for everyone's sake - Nobody should make unnecessary changes to their stories on the whim of others, especially those who are being more opinionated than constructive - I've seen it happen before. Nothing good comes from it, even now, I shudder at the thought. 

More facts that should be accepted if you're going to try and show this crazy world that is writing, what you've got stored in that imagination of yours. And, I'd be willing to bet, that its a damn good one.

**Understood?  
I Seriously Hope So. **

Unless you can learn to accept that, then you probably won't get very far. Perhaps even end up, giving up, before you even try to either start or complete a story. 

It may sound harsh and even cruel, but I'm afraid, there's no other way I can think of to say it.

 **Writing is not easy** \- Anyone who says otherwise, is either: young and naive or bragging.

[I know this because, I used to say it was, when I was also 'young-naive and bragging'..... I realize now that I was really stupid back then and I want to smack my younger self.I'm 21 going on 22 this year of [2017] and I was writing since I was 13. So yeah, I've learned a lot since then] 

**[I've gone off base but I'm at the end anyways]**

If it was easy, then anyone could do it. Sadly not everyone is capable of such creativity - Not to be rude or anything. I just don't know how to say it without it sounding mean. Sorry.

 ***Shaking my head*  
** **[Jeez]**

Basically, the main point is, if you don't enjoy what you've written, then how can you expect a complete stranger to enjoy it either?

**[End Here]**

 

In the end, don't forget what's really important:  **It's your story, do whatever the heck you want and make sure you're having a great time while doing it.**

They call them "Fanfictions" for a  **REASON**. 

Stories written by Fans and are all completely Fictional - Meaning, anything can happen. So whose to say what is right or wrong to write about? 

**That's right. Nobody.**

Now, I can only hope that whoever reads this likes it, otherwise there's really nothing I can do about that - because I also heed my own Lessons. 

Please understand that all of this is what I've learned in my own years of writing and it has helped me personally through many stories. 

It may not be something everyone agrees with, but if it helps then I'm glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now 23 going on 24 of this year [2019]


	2. Varieties of Fanfictions

There is another part of writing a Fanfiction that usually gets you feeling overloaded when you first start coming up with a story: 

**Choosing the Type of Fanfiction you want.**

Hmm Yes Yes. That is a challenge indeed. There's so many out there, so many different types of material that can be used. There's just too much to choose from..... Hmmm.

**Anime is usually a good start.  
** **[Lmao]**

If you happen to love Anime as much as I do, then I suppose it's perfect. If not, then we'll have to try finding something else: Perhaps, something from a TV series, Movie or Music Group that you are familiar with and enjoy. 

 **Get the idea?**  

The possibilities are basically endless.

If you keep an open mind, that is.

 

**[Let's Begin]**

 

Let's start off with the various genres. What kind of story do you want to write?

[1] Action

[2] Adventure

[3] Romance

[4] Comedy

[5] Tragedy

[6] Mystery

[7] Horror

[8] Fairy tale

[9] Drama

[10] Thriller

[11] Fiction

[12] Non-Fiction

[13] Science Fiction

[14] Autobiography

[15] Post-Apocalyptic Fiction

[16] Western

[17] Novel 

[18] Fantasy

[19] Memoir

[20] Crime Fiction

[21] Alternate History 

[22] Harem / Sexual

 

And more.

Once you pick one, then you decide what you want to base your Fanfiction off of. That is, if you are creating a Fanfiction Story at all.... if not then, I'm not sure why you're here. Since I'm giving Fanfiction Advice and all.  _That seems weird._  

 

**_[Anyways]_ **

 

**{Anime}**

Since its so popular - there's an endless amount of them, it can be a pain in the ass to choose just one. Especially if you are just beginning your writing journey. 

Lets see if I can't help you out.

Now remember, you don't HAVE to pick one from here, I'm just giving you options.

 

**[List Starts Here]**

[1] Naruto and Naruto Shippuden | Gaiden (AKA) Boruto

[2] Bleach

[3] Fairy Tail

[4] InuYasha and InuYasha:The Final Act

[5] Black Cat

[6] Vampire Knight

[7] Black Butler

[8] One Piece

[9] Natsume Yuujinchou.

[10] Slayers

[11] Deadman Wonderland

[12] Beelzebub

[13] Soul Eater

[14] D. Grey Man

[15] Highschool of the Dead

[16] Death Note

[17] Fullmetal Alchemist and FMA: Brotherhood

[18] Samurai X [A.K.A] Rurouni Kenshin

[19] Cowboy Bebop

[20] Tactics

[21] Kaze no Stigma

[22] Chrome Shelled Regios

[23] Nabari No Ou

[24] Air Gear

[25] Moon Phase

[26] Buso Renkin

[27] Birdy the mighty: decode

[28] Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan

[29] Babel II

[30] Rideback

[31] Burst Angel

[32] Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

[33] Fruits basket

[34] Rosario + Vampire

[35] Black Blood Brothers

[36] Vampire Princess

[37] Hellsing

[38] Baka and Test: Summon the beasts

[39] Disgaea

[40] Ranma 1/2

[41] Code Geass: Lelouch of the rebellion

[42] Hell Girl

[43] Glass Mask

[44] Wolf's Rain

[45] Yu-Gi-Oh! | GX | 5D's | Zexal | Arc-V 

[46] Dragon Ball | Dragon Ball Z (Then KAI if you want) |Dragon Ball GT | Dragon Ball Super

[47] Big Windup

[48] Sonic X

[49] Full Metal Panic

[50] My Bride is a Mermaid

[51] Ah! My Goddess

[52] Rave Master 

[53] Trigun

[54] DN Angel

[55] Blood+

[56] Darker than black

[57] Ouran Highschool Host Club

[58] Aquarion

[59] Aria The Scarlet: Ammo

[60] Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple 

[61] Parasyte

[62] Toradora

[63] My Love Story

[64] Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor

[65] Assassination Classroom

[66] Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma

[67] Magi

[68] Barakamon | Handa-kun

[69] Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!  

[70] Kuroko's Basketball

[71] Haikyū!!

[72] Cheer Danshi

[73] Attack on Titan

[74] Arslan

[75] K-Project

[76] Nanbaka

[77] Overlord

[78] One-Punch Man

[79] Yona of the Dawn 

[80] Noragami 

[81] Ultimate Otaku Teacher

 

**[List Ends Here]**

I could literally go on forever. 

But I won't.   
Be grateful.

 

**{TV}**

Again, there are many to choose from, but I kept the list shorter this time. Personally, I have watched the majority of the shows listed and I recommend them greatly - They're amazing. If you don't watch any of these, then start watching them NOW. Lmao.

 

**[List Starts Here]**

[1] White Collar

[2] Burn Notice

[3] Person of Interest

[4] Supernatural

[5] Arrow

[6] Flash

[7] Supergirl

[8] DC's Legends of Tomorrow

[9] Constantine 

[10] The 100

[11] Limitless

[12] Shooter

[13] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

[14] Lab Rats

[15] Kickin' It

[16] Once Upon A Time

[17] Criminal Minds

[18] Rosewood

[19] Luke Cage

[20] Jessica Jones

[21] Iron Fist

[22] Dare Devil

[23] Gotham

[24] Sherlock 

[25] The Blacklist

[26] Merlin

[27] Vampire Diaries

[28] Hawaii 5-0

[29] Longmire

[30]  Blue Bloods 

[31] Lie to Me

 

**[List Ends Here]**

_I'm having fun with this if you hadn't noticed._

 

**{Music}**

I don't actually read Fanfictions based off of musical groups, so I'm just going to put down music that I listen to. Plus: I don't know what you are into, but here goes nothing.

 

[1] Skillet

[2] Britt Nicole

[3] Demi Lovato

[4] Avril Lavigne

[5] Bruno Mars

[6] Cascada

[7] Chasen

[8] Chris Daughtry

[9] Christina Milian

[10] Christina Perri

[11] Within Temptation

[12] Toby Mac

[13] Corbin Bleu

[14] Crush 40

[15] 7eventh Time Down

[16] 3 Doors Down

[17] 3 Days Grace

[18] Evanescence

[19] Every Avenue

[20] Carrie Underwood

[21] Kelly Clarkson

[22] Rihanna

[23] Krystal Meyers

[24] Josh Wilson

[25] We Are Messengers

[26] Kutless

[27] Lemonade Mouth

[28] Natalie Grant 

[29] Natasha Bedingfield 

[30] Newsboys 

[31] Nickelback

[32] One Republic

[33] Owl City

[34] Paramore

[35] Pink

[36] Phil Collins

[37] Rascal Flatts

[38] Savage Garden

[39] Superchick

[40] Taylor Swift 

[41] The Bangles

[42] The Click 5

[43] Tenth Avenue North

 

You get the idea right? 

The choices are endless, so pick a favorite and run with it.

Have Fun.


	3. Get Your Facts Straight

_Find something you liked?_  

Good. Now you have a baseline. 

 

 **{Lesson 4}**  Know your FACTS.

Whether you decide to follow "Story Canon" or Create a "Personalized Plotline", one line of advice I would  _Highly Insist  _upon, would be to please - for the love of God - Research absolutely everything there is to know about the subject and (if at all possible for you personally) commit it to memory. 

Like, seriously. How could you ever hope to write a story without knowing what in the hell you're trying to write about? I mean, really? Come on. 

**You know what I mean?  
** **Do you understand what I'm getting at here?**

Personally, I'd like to think that it was obvious, but of course, I know that not everyone's going to be thinking exactly like me.  _Sarcastic Comment:_   _It's sad really_. 

 

**[Back to the Subject]**

 

I'll try putting it this way. 

If choosing what kind of story you want, is the Baseline.   
Then the facts of whatever genre you chose, is the Life-Blood. 

Since life cannot exist without blood -  _Yea, I know it sounds weird, but I'm trying to make a point._ \- Then your story cannot exist without facts. 

Unless it's a "Crack-Fic" but I don't want to get into that - Even that's too weird by my standards [O_O] And  _that's_  saying something.

 

**[A-N-Y-WAYS]**

 

Know everything that concerns your story, like the back of your own hand, or your neighborhood and everything that resides with it, okay? 

Here are some examples in case you still don't quite follow what I'm saying: 

 

 **• Setting.**  

Where is the story taking place? 

Is it Canon or Personalized? 

Are the characters familiar with the area? 

What happens in this area? 

What does the area look like? 

 

**• Characters.**

Are the characters, originally part of the Fandom you're using? 

Did you insert any Original Characters into the story? 

What are their full names? 

  
What are their Backstories? 

What are their personalities like?   
What are their physical descriptions?   
  
How do they interact with one another?   
Do they get along?   
Do they hate each other? 

Do they have Friends?   
Do they have Enemies?   
  
Are they Rivals?   
Are they Lovers?   
Are they Family? 

 

**• Timeline.**

Following Canon Timeline? 

Following Personalized Timeline? 

Is there a specific ARC that you're following? 

Is there a specific time or date it begins with? 

Does time not exist? 

What season are they in? 

What day is it? 

What month is it? 

What year is it? 

What time of day or night is it? 

Are events happening in the Past, Present or Future?

 

**[Get it now?]**

If it wasn't obvious, you decide all that. 

I'm just offering ideas. 

 

I hope that this gives you some insight about how you'd like to proceed. And if this just-so-happens to of inspired you, into adding in things that  _maybe_  you hadn't thought of yet, I'll try not get too happy about it. 

All I want out of this, is to help you get your thoughts organized, so to speak.

If it worked, Awesome!!!

If not, I'm terribly sorry, there are others on various websites who might be able to give better advice than me, so maybe go check one of them out okay? No hard feelings, I promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was talking to a friend on Discord and they were in need of a bit of help, so I offered this on the fly and decided to jot it down here.... just for kicks. Lmao.
> 
> [1] Pick a Fandom.  
> [2] Create Characters.  
> [3] Create a Plot (around the characters or whatever you prefer)  
> [4] Find a way to integrate your OC's into the Canon Character's Lives.  
> [5] Find a way to screw up either the OC's or the Canon Character's Lives.  
> [6] If it's the OC's life you choose to screw up, find a way to get the other's involved.  
> [7] If it's the Canon Characters life you choose to screw up, find a way to get your OC involved.  
> [8] Depending on who's life you chose to screw up, decide the endgame.  
> [9] Depending on the endgame, decide how you want to get there and work from there.  
> [10] Have fun, Pace yourself and Don't Freak Out!!!! Just Breathe!!!


End file.
